crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Xsainu
This island is located in the south-western corner of Reflection. It is home to the world's largest Dark Crystal Mine, and the kingdom of the Great Demon King. The island has a mainly barren, infertile land, with mountainous, volcanoes and rough terrain. Xsainu is known for its large population of demons and other tainted species, and is said to be the most dangerous island in the realm. Areas Black Spine A large forest of dark, pointed trees that can grow up to 15 meters in height. In the center of the forest is a village that has recently been converted into demons. The village contains no significant resources. Fog Valley A rocky area that seems to always have a cloud of fog above it. Travelers are known to get lost and disappear in these valleys. It is common to encounter winged beasts such as wyvern and griffins among the cliffs. Dragon Caves The breeding ground for dragons, this area is made up of many caves, tunnels and rocky hills that dragons inhabit. Right to the north of the caves is a forest, where many treasures are said to be hidden and guarded. The Crater An enormous depression in the ground that spans several kilometers wide. It is said to the be the spot where a star fell many centuries ago. Strange artifacts can be found in the crater. The Depths Two massive chasms running through the island. They appear bottomless, however many twisted, malignant beasts dwell inside the cliffs. Ashen Ground Desolate flatland located north of the volcanoes, this is where the winds have blown all the smoke and ashes too. The soil is covered in ash and embers, and can not be crossed on foot. Dread Cliffs High cliffs along the southern coast of the island. These cliffs are over a hundred feet tall and lead to rocky waters below. Xsainu Kingdom This kingdom is inhabited by both humans, demons, and several other species. In the center of the city is a large castle fortress, where the cursed demons who run the kingdom reside. The Dark Crystal Mine belongs to this kingdom, and is the main resource that the demons depends on. The city is surrounded by tall walls to keep out wild animals and intruders, however they are currently poorly guarded. The city has a main square where important events usually take place. There are also several marketplaces, housing districts and certified buildings where citizens live and work. All of the kingdom's laws are made by the ruler, a Demonic Overlord. These laws are enforced by a group of demons and those who break these rules are sent to prison or executed. One of the most important laws is the ban on worshiping 'His' religion. Main Square Located in front of Xsainu Castle, this is where public announcements are made, and important gatherings take place. The square has a bell tower that signals the different hours of the day, or signals emergencies and events. Marketplace A clustered district of shops, stalls and vendors where merchants trade their goods. Almost anything can be found here, from weapons to potions to books. There are several blacksmith's, butcher's, grocer's, tailor's and other specific shops here. The currency used are copper, silver and gold coins. Housing Districts Xsainu Kingdom has 4 districts for its citizens to live in, one on each side of main square (North, South, East and West). The houses are mainly small and cramped, with narrow roads between each block. Everyone who lives in a house must pay monthly property tax. Xsainu Castle Home of the infamous cursed Demons, this is where all of the kingdom's government is established. The castle is surrounded by gates that are opened only during the day. Citizens are allowed the enter, but only if they have been requested or given special permission by a council member. However, the castle has been letting more citizens in lately, and jobs are becoming available here. The castle has 5 main floors, 3 courtyards and 4 guard towers. Throne Room This is where the overlord is usually found. The throne room is in the center of the castle, and is accessible through many halls. Any important issue is usually discussed here, in front of the overlord. Dining Hall and Kitchen Located on the 1st floor, the dining hall is a large room where the residents go to have their meals. There are only two times when it is used during the day- one in the morning, and one in the evening. Nevertheless, the kitchen is open at all times of the day to residents. Library Located on the 4rth floor, the library contains a large collection of books and scrolls on many different subjects. It is not open to the public, however official guests who are staying in the castle may use it. Guest Rooms There is a total of 40 guest rooms, located on the 2nd floor. Any person invited to stay at the castle is given a guest room. Each one has a single bed, two drawers, a shelf and its closet. Staff Rooms These are the chambers for those who live and work in the castle. The rooms are much bigger than guest rooms and are located on the third floor. Each have a king sized bed, dresser with vanity mirror, wardrobe, two closets, desk and bathroom. Armory The storage room for all weapons and armor. It is not open for public use, and guests must be given permission to access. Courtyard There are three courtyards outside of the castle. One is a garden where rare herbs, flowers and plants are grown. The other two are training grounds, and are free to use during the day. Dungeon Located underneath the castle. The dungeon is where prisoners are kept until an official sentence is given to them. Each cell only has one cot, a crate and small desk. Category:Reflection